Domare
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: -Nunca te ha interesado demasiado intentar con el látigo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó, casi afirmando, Dino a su alumno. Lime. One-shot de Dino y Hibari -Para Erika, Feliz Cumpleaños!-


**Advertencias:** Lime, algo fuerte xD

**Dedicado especialmente a:** Mi mejor amiga Erika-chan por su cumpleaños :) Algo tarde, pero aquí está. Espero que te guste. ¡O-TANJOBI OMEDETO!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Domare**

_ Ahora Caballo, pelea.

Con ese comando, la batalla de "entrenamiento" comenzó en el lugar usual: la azotea. Romario y Kusakabe suspiraron e hicieron lo que siempre hacían: dejar que sus Jefes se entretuvieran juntos mientras ellos iban a tomar algo en la Sala de Recepción.

Cualquiera diría que la batalla del día de hoy era igual de intensa que las habituales, pero Dino, aunque lo pareciera –mucho–, no era estúpido. Él podía notar un sutil cambio en los movimientos de su alumno. El pelinegro estaba imprimiendo en sus ataques un poco más de su fuerza normal –que de por sí ya era bastante– y tenía un brillo muy interesante en la mirada, algo además de la furia e intención asesina con las que siempre luchaba…

Wao, Hibari Kyoya quería ganar a como diese lugar… Eso era bastante extraño considerando que se trataba solamente de una batalla de entrenamiento. Y no era que en los entrenamientos con Dino no se esforzara al máximo, porque para nadie era secreto que el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario en realidad quería derrotar a su "tutor", pero… hoy era diferente, el rubio no sabía explicarlo bien.

_ K-Kyoya, ¿no te parece que lo estás tomando más enserio de lo normal? – Preguntó el mayor mientras esquivaba una patada en el estómago que por poco lo hace perder el equilibrio. El Jefe de Cavallone tuvo que esquivar un tonfaso, otra patada y recibir un codazo en las costillas antes de que el interpelado le respondiera cortante e indiferente.

_ Es tu imaginación.

_ No creo, estoy seguro de que algo te sucede. – Replicó el rubio con seriedad inusual. A continuación, con un movimiento del látigo, desarmó a Hibari y le ató las manos por la espalda mientras lo pegaba a una pared cercana, de modo que el menor quedó de cara contra la pared.

Dino, en un acto instintivo motivado por su preocupación, pegó su cuerpo al del chico. Sorpresivamente, Kyoya se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente.

La palabra clave era _casi_.

Ambos hombres se encontraban tan pegados que Dino pudo sentirlo claramente. Y no pudo aguantar más.

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo el rubio se había estado reprimiendo a sí mismo. Le gustaba su pupilo, mucho más de lo que era permitido para un Jefe de la Mafia. Pero no podía evitarlo. Esa faceta fría e indiferente del más joven siempre provocaba en Dino un inevitable deseo de hacerlo mostrar más expresiones, expresiones diferentes, expresiones que solo él pudiera ver. Y esa actitud siempre salvaje de Hibari le hacía querer domarlo… Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esa era la verdadera función del látigo que le había hecho Leon: Domar a la Nube salvaje.

Pero… … Tal vez sonara como una excusa demasiado cliché, pero la verdad era que no quería mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al menor… Bueno, no era que no quisiera, sino más bien que era peligroso. Lo más probable era que si decía algo el pelinegro lo rechazaría rotundamente y no querría volver a verlo nunca más, y entonces Dino no podría soportarlo. Lo único que quería era no perder contacto con su apreciado alumno.

En los pocos segundos en los que el rubio se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Kyoya había logrado con habilidad encender la Llama púrpura de su Vongola Gear e invocar sus esposas. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso las lanzó hacia la mano del Jefe de Cavallone que no estaba sosteniendo el látigo, es decir, la que se encontraba justo al lado de su cabeza y apoyada en la pared. El golpe hizo que Dino automáticamente soltara el látigo y se acariciara la muñeca herida.

En ese preciso momento Hibari aprovechó para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago y obligarlo a retroceder unos pasos mientras tomaba el látigo entre sus manos y miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa al italiano.

_ Cumple tu promesa. – Dijo con voz suave pero peligrosa.

_ ¿Eh? - Parpadeó el rubio confundido.

_ Cumple tu promesa. – Repitió exasperándose un poco.

_ ¿Eh?

_… - Una vena de irritación apareció en la sien del pelinegro.

_ ¿Eh? – Dame-Dino aún no comprendía de qué hablaba su pupilo.

_ Veo que eres más lento de lo que pensaba, en realidad parece que tienes ganas de ser mordido hasta la muerte.

_ P-Pero K-Kyoya, no sé de qué prome…

Espera, tal vez… ¿se referiría a _esa_ promesa? ¿_Esa_ que le había hecho el mes pasado, después de la última batalla de entrenamiento que habían tenido? ¿_Esa_ que era más como un trato que como una promesa? Aunque, pensándolo bien, también podía considerarse una promesa.

_**Flash Back**_

__ Nunca te ha interesado demasiado intentar con el látigo, ¿verdad?_

_Hibari soltó un gruñido de afirmación, definitivamente no le interesaba usar un arma tan… de débiles herbívoros._

__ Te propongo algo: si me quitas el látigo en la próxima pelea que tengamos, te dejaré hacer con él lo que quieras. – Cero interés por parte del pelinegro – Mmmm, podrías usarlo en una batalla contra la persona que quieras, podrías incluso usarlo contra mí._

_Un brillo peligroso cruzó por los ojos de Kyoya mientras sacaba sus tonfas y componía una mirada llena de sed de sangre._

__ Tsk, si con ganarte puedo hacer que te calles un buen rato, entonces prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte._

__ Haha, está bien, está bien. Pero cálmate, será en la próxima batalla, ahora lamentablemente tengo que volver a trabajar a Italia._

_Con esas palabras y una de sus características sonrisas, Dino se despidió de su alumno y salió de la azotea para encontrarse con Romario y soportar un largo periodo lejos de Kyoya nuevamente._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La mirada que portaba el Prefecto era peligrosa en muchos sentidos que el rubio no sabía identificar. Hibari alzó la mano y lanzó con el látigo un ataque contra su propio dueño.

Pero nunca antes había utilizado un látigo.

Falló.

Estrepitosamente.

Vergonzosamente.

En vez de enredar al rubio con el arma, se enredó a sí mismo –el cuerpo completo, a excepción de la cabeza–, terminando estático y con una expresión de confusión que Dino nunca había visto… Se veía tan tierno…

… 3…

… 2…

… 1…

El italiano rompió en carcajadas, logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara furiosamente por el enojo y la vergüenza.

No faltaba más, Dino lo sabía. Oficialmente, por la mirada asesina que le mandó el menor, sería mordido hasta la muerte.

Y esa era la intención del chico pero… había un _pequeño_ problema: no podía moverse. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas deshacer el extraño nudo que el maldito látigo le había hecho –no él mismo–, pero por más que intentaba no podía zafarse del agarre de la inútil arma.

Mientras tanto, el Cavallone miraba con algo de diversión y ternura los vanos intentos de su pupilo. Pronto, la expresión fastidiada e impotente del pelinegro se vio reemplazada por algo muy sorpresivo: un adorable sonrojo. La sangre en sus mejillas estaba bien acompañada por su ceño fruncido y su mirada desviada con incomodidad y molestia. Y lo que salió de los labios de Hibari a la vez que mostraba esa expresión tan irresistible fue la gota que colmó el vaso:

_ Date prisa y libérame… o te morderé hasta la muerte.

_…

Dino simplemente no pudo aguantarlo más. Dio unos pasos al frente y, en un movimiento ágil y rápido, colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kyoya y lo acercó a él. Luego lo tomó de la barbilla con la mano libre, lo obligó a mirarlo por unos segundos a los ojos, acercó su rostro al del pelinegro, rozó con su aliento los labios del chico y…

Recibió una fuerte mordida en la mandíbula.

_ ¡Ita-ta-ta-ta-tai! ¡¿Era enserio lo de morderme hasta la muerte? ¡Es la primera vez que haces que tenga que verlo desde el punto de vista literal! – Exclamó el italiano con las lágrimas de dolor a punto de caer por sus mejillas - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kyoya?

_ Tsk, y todavía preguntas, caballo idiota. – Mientras rodaba los ojos, un ligero sonrojo apareció nuevamente en el rostro del Prefecto, pero pronto fue reemplazado por una expresión de furia complementada por un aura oscura – Ahora apresúrate y quita tu débil arma de mi cuerpo.

_ Sí, sí. - El Cavallone no tuvo más remedio que obedecer con una sonrisa nerviosa… Seguramente sería mordido hasta la muerte en cuanto liberara a la bestia.

_ Ahora, date la vuelta. – Dijo seriamente Hibari en cuanto fue liberado y tuvo de nuevo en sus manos el látigo.

Dino no quería tentar más su suerte. Su beso ya había sido rechazado –desde antes de darlo, que triste– y había experimentado un gran dolor –tanto físico como psicológico– por ello. Lo mejor sería obedecer y dejar que Kyoya lo mordiera hasta la muerte, se lo merecía después de todo.

Segundos después de que el italiano se volteara, sintió cómo un arma muy familiar apresaba sus manos.

_ Prefiero las esposas. – Escuchó decir al menor.

Por alguna razón, la frase envió un potente escalofrío por la espina dorsal del italiano. Tenía un mal, un extraño presentimiento.

Hibari por su parte, condujo con brusquedad al mayor hacia la pared en donde hacía unos minutos había estado apresado. La espalda del rubio chocó contra el concreto con un ruido sordo antes de deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

_ ¿Q-Q-Qué pla-planeas hacer, Kyoya? – Tartamudeo Dino, no muy seguro de las intenciones de su alumno.

_ Morderte hasta la muerte, por supuesto. – Respondió el interpelado con una sonrisa sádica y peligrosa cruzando por su rostro.

Lo que el Cavallone no sabía en ese momento era la intención detrás de esa frase tan característica del pelinegro. Sin embargo, cuando observó con terror la posición que tomaba el chico, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su cara entera se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho.

No.

Podía.

Estar.

Pasando.

Esto.

Kyoya, el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya, se había hincado frente a Dino y se había colocado entre sus piernas a la vez que con su mano desabrochaba el pantalón café del rubio.

_ K-Kyoya, ¿q-qué estás ha-haciendo?

_ Eres demasiado lento, herbívoro. – Fue la única respuesta del menor antes de besar al italiano.

¡Besarlo!

El beso fue, desde el principio, salvaje y demandante. Al mafioso ya no le importó nada más desde el primer momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Inmediatamente después, el Jefe de Cavallone abrió la boca para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del Guardián Vongola. El otro no rechazó la intromisión, sino que por el contrario profundizó más el ardiente beso, procurando llevar la delantera en la sensual danza que hacían sus lenguas enredadas.

El rubio, sorprendido, intentó con más ansias profundizar el beso, pero la acción solo provocó que el Prefecto le mordiera fuertemente el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar, y se separara unos centímetros de su boca.

_ ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora por qué me mordiste de nuevo?

_ Tsk, ¿enserio crees que puedes domarme, caballo idiota?

_ E-Ehh…

_ Seguramente ya se había pasado por tu cabeza la estúpida idea de que ese látigo estaba hecho para domarme o algo así, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, casi afirmando, el pelinegro con burla.

_ E-Ehh… ¿y si te digo que sí, qué harías?

_ Lo mismo que haría de ser el caso contrario: morderte hasta la muerte.

_Literalmente_, le faltó agregar. Momentos después de esas palabras Hibari atacó el cuello del mayor, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con pasión. A ese punto la erección de Dino ya era dolorosa, aun cuando sus pantalones ya estaban desabrochados y lo único que hacía una barrera entre su miembro y el exterior eran sus boxers.

_ K-Kyoya… ¡p-por favor! – Demandó, siendo incapaz de contener un gemido de placer.

La sonrisa peligrosa del menor se acentuó un poco antes de dirigir su mano al borde de la ropa interior del italiano e introducirla ahí. El pelinegro comenzó recorrer con sus dedos fríos el miembro lentamente, mientras el rubio soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, respiraba entrecortadamente y se sonrojaba.

_ ¡M-Más!

_ ¿Más qué?

_ ¡M-Más r-rápido!

_ ¿Cómo se dice?

_ ¡Por favor, Kyoya, más rápido! - Exclamó Dino sin tratar de ocultar el placer que sentía al ser masturbado por la persona que le gustaba tanto.

Hibari sonrió con malicia y sacó su mano de los boxers de su tutor. Un gruñido desaprobatorio se escuchó de los labios del mayor antes de que el pelinegro le quitara completamente, con un movimiento limpio, toda la ropa que llevaba puesta de la cintura hacia abajo. A continuación, ignorando el grito de sorpresa del rubio, el Prefecto acercó su boca a la erección del mayor y desplegó su aliento caliente por ella durante unos momentos. Notando que con solo esa acción el miembro se endurecía más de lo que ya estaba, el Guardián de la Nube prosiguió a lamer con agónica lentitud toda la longitud del órgano.

Dino no pidió por más –aunque se moría de ganas–, porque en un momento de lucidez había logrado comprender que lo que quería su pupilo era "domarlo", obligarlo a estar a sus pies rogándole más. Y el rubio no le iba a dar ese placer, no porque fuera orgulloso, sino porque le gustaba provocar al otro, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar y luego… darle la vuelta a la situación.

Al percatarse de que el mayor había decidido morderse la lengua y callarse hasta los gemidos de placer que inevitablemente llegaban a su garganta, Hibari decidió aumentar un poco el ritmo. Metió toda la punta del miembro del Cavallone en su boca y empezó a succionarlo con rapidez a la vez que tomaba el resto entre su mano y lo apretaba. Lamentablemente para Dino, por culpa de esta acción por parte del pelinegro fue incapaz de continuar con su voto de silencio. Al primer escape de un gemido, Kyoya sonrió internamente y aumentó un poco más el ritmo, recibiendo gemidos y gruñidos roncos por parte de su tutor que lo incitaban a seguir con su juego, tratando de ignorar que su propia erección –no tan dura y caliente como la de la persona que tenía al frente– estaba comenzando a dolerle.

En ese preciso momento, cuando el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a llenar la boca de Hibari, el rubio consiguió hacer acoplo de su autocontrol para no correrse en ese instante y poder agacharse a susurrarle a su querido pupilo, sin titubear, unas palabras al oído con la voz más sexy e incitante que pudo encontrar:

_ ¿Enserio crees que ya puedes superarme? Estás equivocado, Kyoya, aún tienes un largo camino por recorrer antes de domar a tu maestro.

Sorpresivamente para el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, Dino de alguna forma había logrado alcanzar con un pie el látigo que momentos atrás él había dejado en el suelo y, con un movimiento preciso, había enredado uno de sus pies con el arma sin que el pelinegro se diese cuenta.

De alguna forma, el italiano logró darle la vuelta a la situación, quedando él encima del Guardián Vongola y con sus pelvis rozándose casi dolorosamente.

Con esto, sin saber exactamente el por qué, Kyoya quedó incapaz de moverse, aun cuando tenía la ventaja de tener las manos libres. No obstante, pronto esa ventaja desapareció pues, de alguna manera, el mafioso había sido capaz de pasar sus manos esposadas de su espalda al frente y rápidamente había apresado ambas manos del Prefecto sobre su cabeza.

_ Deberías respetar más a tus mayores, Kyoya. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amable mientras admiraba el sonrojo del chico que tenía debajo.

_ Y tú deberías dejar de creerte tan superior, Dino. – Replicó rodando los ojos.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre, por primera vez?

_... – El sonrojo de vergüenza mezclado con molestia que cruzó por las mejillas del pelinegro fue tan adorable que el rubio no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a devorar los labios del otro.

Así estuvo durante unos segundos, profundizando con ayuda de su lengua el beso y frotando su pelvis contra la erección del menor, hasta que fue mordido nuevamente en los labios. Antes de que el italiano pudiese replicar en dolor, Hibari lo interrumpió con una expresión decidida en su cara.

_ Algún día definitivamente te morderé hasta la muerte, no dejaré que me domes.

_ Kyoya, Kyoya, aquí el dueño del látigo soy yo así que…

_ Y yo tengo las esposas, así que…

_ No dejaré que logres domarme. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de ensimismarse en un nuevo beso demandante y feroz, en una lucha en la que habían puesto toda su determinación: Dino para estar con la persona que tanto le gustaba y Hibari para… para lo mismo, aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera aún.

Lo malo era que ambos querían ser dominantes, eso podía traer muchos problemas. Problemas cuya solución, en la mayoría de los casos, sería una divertida y no ortodoxa sesión de "entrenamiento" en la azotea.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… lamento no haber logrado un mejor final, pero no quería pasarme con el romance y el lemon teniendo en cuenta que es el inicio de la relación, y si en el inicio hubieran hecho de todo pues… dado la personalidad reticente de Kyoya me parecería demasiado irreal. Solo espero que Dino y Kyoya no hayan quedado OoC en esta historia, ¿ustedes qué creen?<em>

_Por cierto, ese fue mi __primer fic M...__ Lo clasifico así porque aunque fuera solo Lime creo que estaba un poco fuerte. Como sea, ¿qué les pareció? Acepto críticas constructivas. Por otra parte, en realidad nunca creí ser capaz de escribir Lime o Lemon, aunque sabía que algún día terminaría intentándolo… Agradezco a Erika por "obligarme" a hacerlo, haha, fue una experiencia… ¿divertida? ¿Única? xD_

_Erika, sabes que no me gusta mucho sonar cursi ni nada, pero espero que sepas que esto lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo por el simple hecho de que era para ti. Eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido (estás en el puesto #1, de hecho) y espero que eso no cambie nunca. Tu apoyo durante estos años ha significado mucho para mí y tu sonrisa y actitud cotidiana me han ayudado mucho a superar mis malos días ("La sonrisa de mi Sol", remedio inmediato contra la amargura, depresión y enojo… Momento de propaganda, hahaha) Por no mencionar que eres la persona con la que más me divierto y la única con la que soy capaz de ser yo misma casi al 100% :D_

_Por último, espero que a todos les haya gustado este D18…_

_Hibari__: Querrás decir 18D._

_Dino__: No Kyoya, D18._

_Hibari__: 18D._

_Dino__: D18._

_Maria__: Ya basta, no peleen. Lo que iba a decir era D18D, así que…_

_Hibari__: ¿Qué rayos significa eso?_

_Dino__: Si, puede interpretarse como que hay dos yo, hahaha._

_Maria__: Significa que ambos pueden ser dominantes o pasivos… o que en este caso eso no está definido… creo._

_Como sea, espero que a todos les haya gustado este fic :D Yo nunca lo olvidaré porque fue mi primer Lime, haha. _

_En fin, ¡**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**, si quieren, claro! Nada me hace más feliz en los días de estrés académico como los que estoy teniendo que soportar xD_


End file.
